The present invention relates to bicycles and in particular to towing devices for bicycles.
The history of the bicycle goes back many years. A crude two-wheeled vehicle propelled by the feet was popular as early as the second half of the 17th century. Extensive developments to the design of the bicycle were made during the 19th century. At the end of the 19th century, the bicycle had become a serious means of transportation. In 1899, the U.S. production of about 1,000,000 bicycles a year was valued at $31,000,000. However, by 1909 the bicycle industry in the U.S. was nearly nonexistent due to the advent of the motorcycle and automobile. Bicycle riding was generally confined to children and to small groups of devotees, such as members of the League of American Wheelmen, organized in 1880 and the Century Road Club Association, organized in 1899.
It was not until the 1960""s and 1970""s that bicycling once again began to enjoy strong popularity. There are several modern reasons that may have resulted in this strong resurgence. Air pollution, traffic congestion, and the high cost of automobile fuel are all reasons that it makes sense to use a bicycle for transportation. Personal fitness is also a modern trend that is very popular. The bicycle is an outstanding device to use for physical exercise.
As the bicycle has developed and has become firmly established as part of our modern culture, its use has expanded in recent years. For example, in addition to the traditional road bicycle, mountain bikes are now very popular. BMX racing is popular with young teenagers.
Skateboarding is a form of recreation popular among youths, in which a person rides standing balanced on a small board mounted on wheels. A typical skateboard is about 3 feet long and 9 inches wide. Originally, they were made of wood, but they have also been made of aluminum, fiberglass, and plastic. The wheels usually are made of tough polyurethane plastic. A skateboard may either be stiff or flexible.
The skateboard first appeared in the early 1960s on paved areas along California beaches and become popular with local surfers. For the earliest designs, roller-skate wheels were attached to miniature surfboards. Skateboards were revived in the mid-1970s after the development of the faster and more maneuverable polyurethane wheel. As skateboarding became more popular, skateboard parks were built, providing a variety of slopes and banked surfaces for sudden turns and stunts.
Shortly after skateboards became popular, it was discovered that a bicycle rider could tow a skateboarder. FIG. 1 shows a prior art bicycle. To be towed a skateboarded would usually mount his skateboard and then hold onto seat 5 while a bicycle rider pedaled the bicycle. This method, however, often resulted in injury to either the skateboarder or the bicycle rider. Because he would hold onto seat 5 with his hands, the skateboarded would ride dangerously close to the wheel and chain of the bicycle. Another prior art method of towing a skateboarder was to tie a rope to seat post 3. Utilizing this method, a skateboarder could ride as far behind the bicycle as the rope permitted. However, this method was also dangerous because as the bicycle rider slowed, the tow rope became slack. It could then easily be tangled in the spokes of the wheel or in the chain of the bicycle, potentially causing serious injury.
What is needed is a better device for towing a skateboarder behind a bicycle.
The present invention provides a bicycle capable of towing a skateboard rider. A hollow tow pole defining an attachment end and an extended end is attached at the attachment end to a bicycle frame of a bicycle. The first end of a stretchable tow rope is extended inside the hollow tow pole and is attached at or near the attachment end of the hollow tow pole. The second end of the stretchable tow rope is attached to a handle. The handle is positioned at or near the extended end of the hollow tow pole when the stretchable tow rope is in a relaxed or substantially relaxed state and the handle is extended at least two feet beyond the extended end when the stretchable tow rope is in a stretched state. In a preferred embodiment the hollow tow pole is collapsible. In a preferred embodiment, the hollow tow pole is pivotally attached to the bicycle frame. In a preferred embodiment, a stop bar is attached to the top of the hollow tow pole.